


Care To Join Me?

by Lanceiferroar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Anal Sex, Bottom Liam, Breeding, Dominant Scott, First Time, M/M, Sex, Shower Sex, Top Scott, Top Scott McCall, blowjob, submissive Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 14:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11404110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanceiferroar/pseuds/Lanceiferroar
Summary: Scott and Liam have a project to do, but they get a little side tracked.





	Care To Join Me?

Scott was sitting in his living room, reading through his history textbook. He was doing a project with the new kid, Liam. He was reviewing the chapter before Liam got there. They had to do a presentation on Ancient Greece and their culture. Scott was reading about the artwork and sculptures. He kept staring at the men’s abs and getting a boner. He would adjust himself. He looked at the clock, it read  _ 3:34.  _ Liam said he would be there around 4. He figured he had enough time to rub one out. He did not want to have an awkward boner in front of Liam.

Scott found Liam very attractive. He was short, but his build was very muscular. He wore skinny jeans and shorts that framed his ass very nicely. In the locker room he would see Liam always wearing a jockstrap, which definitely helped frame his ass. Scott began to go up to his room.

“Scott?” His mom asked.

Scott grinned his teeth. All he wanted to do was jack off. “Yeah mom?” He asked trying to slowly walk to his room.

“Isn’t your friend, uh Lance coming over soon?” Melissa asked.

“Liam, mom! And yeah, he will be here around 4.” He said still inching toward his room.  _ Mom let me go, I’m losing wood here. _

“Scott, stay down here then! He will be here soon and I do not want you sleeping when he is here. I know the instant you go up there you will be asleep.” Melissa said.

_ Trust me mom, I am not going to sleep.  _ Scott thought to himself. “Fine.” He walked back to his couch and grabbed his book. He took some notes to prepare. He had to move past the arts section and went to the theatre section. He heard a knock on the door. Scott sprung up and went to the door. He stopped at a mirror to make sure he looked good. He was not sure if Liam was gay, hell the only people who know Scott is gay is Stiles and Derek. That is just because Scott walked in on them and when they all talked about it afterwards he told them and asked for some dating and sex advice. 

He was wearing a tight black t shirt and skinny khaki shorts. It was May and hot out so he wanted to dress cooler and look hot in the change Liam might be interested. He opened the door and there stood Liam. He was wearing gym shorts and a graphic t shirt with the 90’s Power Rangers on it. “Hi, Liam! Come on in.”

“Hi, yeah thanks.” Liam said acting kind of shy. 

Melissa came running downstairs in her nurse's uniform. “Hi La - Liam! I’m Melissa. I am just heading out to work, but I want you to make yourself at home. Will you be staying the night or just here for a few hours?” 

“Um. I’m not sure.” Liam said nervously.

“I guess it depends how much work we get done tonight?” Scott said questioning.

“Uh-huh. Well you two boys behave yourselves. No drinking or doing drugs. And please don’t invite any girls over. I’m too young to be a grandmother. See you later boys.” Melissa said grabbing her purse and walking out the door.

_ That is definitely something you do not need to worry about.  _ Scott laughed to himself. The two stood there awkwardly and Scott decided to break the silence. “So, shall we?” He gestured to the living room. Liam stepped forward and Scott could not take his eyes off of Liam’s ass. His pants sagged a little and he could see the top of his underwear. He could tell he was wearing a jockstrap and Scott’s boner began to jump. He had not jerked off since that morning and was pretty sexually frustrated. The two sat on the couch.

“Okay, so did we decided on making a PowerPoint?” Liam asked. Scott nodded. “Okay.” He pulled out his laptop and opened it. Scott noticed his background and grew sad. It was the cover of Sports Illustrated. A woman wearing a thong straddling a shirtless guy. Scott grew sad, but he knew it was a possibility that Liam wasn’t gay.

After a little while Scott got hungry. “Want something to eat?” He asked Liam.

“What do you have?” Liam asked.

“I’ll check.” Scott got up and walked to the fridge. “Hmm. We have some soda and pizza rolls?” 

“That sounds perfect.” Liam said from the living room. 

Scott put the pizza rolls in the oven. He went back to Liam and worked again. “Oedipus Rex? Wow. That family is fucked up.” Scott tried to make a joke, but Liam stared at him blankly. He obviously had not read ahead about the story of Oedipus. “Never mind.”  _ Ding!  _ The oven beeped and Scott ran out of the awkward situation. “Here we go.” Scott had made about 50 pieces for the two of them.

“Wow that’s a lot, but I am so hungry. I want to put it all in my mouth.” Liam said.

“That’s what he sa - she said.” Scott stumbled on his words.  _ Fuck. What if he knows _ ?

Liam laughed uncomfortable and began to eat. “What soda do you have?”

“Coke, I can get some.” Scott went back to the living room.  _ Stupid Scott. Stupid. You should have brought the drinks out too.  _ He opened the fridge and grabbed the two liter bottle. “Here we are.” As Scott said this he tripped on the kitchen table. The bottle began to fly through the air. Luckily, Scott caught himself and caught the soda before it got bad. “Dude!” Liam and Scott laughed.

“That was close!” Liam said. 

“Yeah it was!” Scott said. He opened the soda and it sprayed all over his shirt. “Ah! I 

forgot the whole soda fizz thing. Fuck.”

“Are you okay?” Liam asked.

“Yeah, do you mind if I go shower?” Scott asked.  _ Or you could clean me up with your tongue.  _

“Yeah man, I’ll work on the project.” Liam said.

“Awesome.” Scott ran upstairs to his bedroom. He stripped out of his clothes. He stopped when he was in his underwear. He looked down and saw that the soda had seeped through his pants. He had worn a jockstrap too and it was very very sheer, but now that they were wet his dick was very visible. His boner was unmistakeable. He pulled them off releasing his member from it’s cage. He turned the water on and waited until it was nice and hot. He stepped in and began to wash his body. His hands glided down his body. He reached his cock.  _ Fuck. I’m so horny. No, no I shouldn’t.  _ He continued to wash his body.  _ But I’m so fucking horny.  _ He grabbed hold of his cock and began to stroke it. He leaned back on the wall behind him and quietly moaned Liam’s name. He imagined Liam bent over his bed wearing the jockstrap. Torturing him so he cannot touch his cock. Scott’s member penetrating his hole. “Oh Liam.” He said softly. 

_ Knock. Knock.  _ “Scott?” Liam’s voice came from outside the door.

“Uh, yes?” Scott answered.

“I was not sure where the bathroom was, can I use this one? Or is there another one?” Liam asked. Scott paused. He was jacking off about Liam and here Liam was needing to use the bathroom, his cock out in the same room where Scott was naked. Could this night have a very happy ending? “Scott? I gotta piss like a race horse man.” 

“Oh yeah! Come in.” Scott said. He heard the door open and Liam walk in. He stepped to the toilet and Scott heard his zipper go down and heard him begin to pee. “So. Um. How’s the PowerPoint?” All Scott could do was picture what Liam’s dick looked like. 

“Uh, it’s alright.” Liam said shortly. There was an awkward pause. “How much longer are you going to be?” 

Scott looked down at his boner. He was hard as a rock. When he asked Stiles and Derek for advice they said to jump at every opportunity. Scott took a deep breath. “Hey, Liam?”

“Yes?” Liam asked.

Scott poked his head out of the shower curtain. “Care to join me?” 

Liam already had his pants around his ankles. “I thought you’d never ask.” 

Scott looked in disbelief. “You - Wait seriously? What about your background on your laptop?” 

Liam began taking his shirt off. “Did you not notice the hot shirtless guy? The girl is just a cover so I can drool over the guy who practically has an 8 pack.” His shirt was now completely off. He stepped out of his pants. Scott admired his body. His muscular build really turned Scott on, but what made Scott very horny was Liam’s shoulders. His broad muscular strong shoulders. For Scott, that was a huge turn on. “Didn’t you invite me in?” Liam asked. 

Scott smiled. “Come on in, the water is great.” Scott drew the curtain back as Liam stepped in. 

Liam was now admiring Scott’s body. “Wow. I am showering with  _ the _ Scott McCall. And we are not just in the locker room.” Liam’s hands were running up Scott’s chest. Liam looked down. “Someone is very excited I am here.” 

Scott laughed. “I was in the middle of jerking off and you kind of -” Scott was cut off. “Fuck!” Liam had already got to his knees and began sucking his cock. “Someone’s eager.” 

Liam came off Scott’s cock with a pop. “Well, when I see something that I like I dive for it.” Liam wrapped his lips around Scott’s member. One hand squeezing Scott’s ass, which drove Scott crazy, and the other hand was on Scott’s hip. Liam moaned as he sucked on Scott’s cock. 

Scott was pressed against the wall. He let his head fall back, enjoying every lick Liam gave him. “Fuck, Liam. I’m close. Stop, I want to do something else.” Liam kissed Scott’s abs going up his chest until he was standing. Scott put his arms around Liam’s waist and pulled him close, slowly. He leaned in to kiss him. He had never kissed a guy before. In fact, he had never done anything with a guy. “Liam. I -” He was cut off by himself pressing his lips against Liam’s. Their lips were wet and warm. Liam opened his mouth to let Scott use his tongue more. The two boys made out passionately, both melting into the kiss. Scott broke the kiss. “Liam, do you want to-”

“Yes.” Liam cut Scott off.

“Are you sure? I never have with a guy, but I really wan-” Scott began.

“Yes, Scott.” Liam bent over over presenting his hole. “I want it, Scott.” 

Scott’s mouth was watering. He spanked Liam. Liam whimpered. “Fuck, I’m sorry.”

“No.” Liam barked back. “I like it rough.” 

Something came over Scott. Everything Liam did turned him on. “Oh yeah? You want me to fuck your tight hole?”

“Fuck yes!” Liam cried out. 

Scott spanked Liam. “I can’t hear you, bitch!”

“Yes, Scott!” Liam said louder.

“Don’t call me Scott, you little slut.” Scott growled at Liam. “Call me…” Scott paused thinking. “Call me your Alpha.”

“Oh fuck yes Alpha. Give it to me.” Liam moaned.

“I’ll give it to you when I say you slut.” Scott said. He then shoved his face into Liam’s hole.

“Fuck, Alpha!” Liam moaned. Scott used his tongue to rim the boy’s hole. Scott shoved his tongue into the hole. Liam let out moans of pleasure which drove Scott horny crazy. 

Scott pulled Liam up to standing. “I should finger you to open you up.” Liam was panting. “But you don’t deserve it, slut. I am going to shove my cock up your ass raw.” Scott pressed his member against Liam’s hole. He put the head in slowly. “Ready, bitch?” Scott shoved his cock in deep and fast. 

“Fuck!” Liam screamed. “Fuck me Alpha!”

Scott pulled out halfway and shoved his cock into Liam again and again and again. Scott turned off the water and pulled out of Liam. “We are moving this to my bed. NOW.” Scott ordered. They grabbed towels and dried off as fast as they could. They practically ran to the bed. Liam laid on his back and put his legs up. Scott grabbed them and put them on his shoulders. He began pounding Liam’s hole again. “I’m going to breed you, Liam.”

Liam was moaning. “Breed me, Scott!” Scott was panting as he thrusted his dick inside of Liam. Scott loved the way Liam looked. Panting, begging for Scott. “Please, Scott. Please! Harder! Breed me!” Liam was yelling.

“Argh!” Scott yelled and cum erupted from his cock, breeding Liam’s ass. Scott was panting and then Liam’s cock burst on to Scott’s chest. Scott collapsed next to Liam. Both boys were panting. “Wow.”

“Yeah, wow.” Liam said breathing heavily. “So I guess I should probably tell you, I’m gay.”

Scott laughed. “Yeah, me too. I think we kind of figured that out.”

“Oh yeah? When?” Liam said chuckling. 

“Somewhere between your mouth around my cock and my cock up your ass.” Scott said. He got up and quickly cleaned his chest. He jumped right back into bed. “So I take it you  _ are _ staying the night?” Scott asked.

“Of course. Especially if we have round 2.” Liam said kissing Scott.

“And 3?” Scott replied.

“And 4?” Liam said giggling into the kiss.

The two had a very eventful night which ended with Scott being the big spoon holding Liam tight against his body. 


End file.
